


the armor falls

by mercuryhatter



Series: loving you was red [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 05, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Male Character, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: this is the sort of prompt dump everyone hates on ao3 and I don't care because I'm writing deancas in 2020 so basically this is my city now
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: loving you was red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	the armor falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadgreeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgreeks/gifts).



> and yes they're all going to be titled with taylor swift lyrics and no you can't stop me. if you want to enable me hit me up on tumblr at santhomedusae. ok bye

“Something is wrong, Dean,” Cas said, his voice the particular timbre of snappish he had developed to signify my body is doing human things and I’m beginning to wonder if saving the world was really worth this kind of inconvenience.

“Was it something you ate?” Dean asked sleepily. He was midway through making coffee, Cas standing in the doorway wrapped in one of Dean’s bathrobes. “I keep telling you, you must be lactose intolerant or something.”

“No,” Cas grumbled. “There’s pain in my stomach, yes, but also everywhere else. I can’t get hydrated. I’m bleeding as if in menstruation but I was under the impression that this body doesn’t go through that process. What is this.”

Dean blinked for a few moments, processing through his morning fuzziness, before he put the pieces together.

“Ah, shit,” he said. “Sorry, I didn’t even think about that. I’ll have Sam do you a fake prescription and we can go fill it in a couple weeks.” At Cas’s blank look, he clarified, “Hormones. Jimmy must have taken them but you haven’t since starting to lose your mojo.” It was Cas’s turn to process this, frown deepening as he did.

“A couple _weeks_ ,” he said, and Dean didn’t mean to laugh but Cas’s pout was so pronounced that he did anyway.

“Yeah, babe, sorry, and a few more after that before it kicks in. But don’t worry, this gives you a license to eat nothing but ice cream and french fries for three days. _After_ we go buy some Lactaid. Come here.” Cas trudged across the kitchen and tucked himself under Dean’s outstretched arm, receiving the kiss to the side of his head with only the faintest lightening of his expression.

“Rocky road,” he muttered, and Dean pulled him in closer as the smell of coffee finally started to permeate the kitchen.


End file.
